This invention relates to an exercise device generally, and more particularly to a device for use in exercising the abdominal muscles through application of suction.
Therapeutic medicine has clearly established the fact that muscles can retain their strength and elasticity only if they are forced to perform the balanced movements of both contracting and stretching. Known prior art exercise devices, however, are directed to and are limited to repetitive contraction of abdominal muscles only. Known exercise devices are either designed for the development of mighty abdominal muscles or for superficially toning them by periodic contraction of these muscles against resistance, or by impact produced by various impact devices. Abdominal exercisers typically require use of other muscles in addition to abdominal muscles such as back and leg muscles. In such machines, the user typically bends the back to contract the abdominal muscles or brings the legs forward to accomplish the same purpose. Those with back ailments or other similar problems are unable to use such devices. Additionally, those using such devices may injure other muscles.
In addition, it is desirable that exercise devices be adaptable so that other parts of the body may be exercised. Such an adaptable device saves space which may be at a premium in gyms and homes.
The disadvantages and problems of the above-described devices for exercising the abdominal muscles are substantially overcome by the present invention by providing an abdominal exerciser that uses suction to exercise the abdominal muscles. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for exercising the abdominal muscles that substantially overcomes the above problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved exercise device that does not require substantial use of the back or leg muscles when performing the abdominal exercises.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved exercise device using suction against which the abdominal muscles work.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved exercise device that can vary the suction to adjust the intensity of the exercise performed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved exercise device which may be easily adapted to exercise different parts or members of the body.
The invention for performing abdominal exercises includes a rigid shell having an upper portion, sidewalls rigidly attached to the upper portion, the rigid shell defining an internal chamber, and an opening of the chamber disposed opposite the upper portion. The sidewalls form a rim portion disposed along a portion of the opening and is adapted for sealably attaching to the abdominal portion of the body. A vacuum mechanism connected to the shell portion and in communication with the chamber creates suction within the shell such that the applied suction may be counteracted by the abdominal muscles to exercise the muscles.